Young Cricket
Young Cricket is a character who lives in Diamond City and first appears in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. The last game he was in was WarioWare Gold. His master is Master Mantis. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves '''Young Cricket' makes his debut appearance in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. The story starts with him and his master being hungry. They soon go out to find a place to buy some dumplings. Young Cricket starts running on top of peoples heads to get to the front of the line. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Young Cricket and Master Mantis both feature in the Assembly Dojo section of the game. Game & Wario '''Young Cricket' appears in the 5th game 'Kung Fu'. It shows Master Mantis training Young Cricket, sparring while jumping across multiple stacks of land. Master Mantis falls to his knees after sparring with Young Cricket but stands up and performs a secret technique. Young Cricket prepares for what the Master may do but to his surprise, Master Mantis creates a dumpling and gobbles down on it. Master Mantis then jumps away to other land stacks. It's not long 'till Young Cricket follows after realizing how hungry he was. When you start playing, Master Mantis introduces you to your obstacle course, while saying that the key to 'Kung Fu' is energy. To play, you control Young Cricket '''with the Gamepad's side facing the TV screen. Your goal is to jump all the way to the end of the course, But you have to keep track of your energy level you can replenish your energy level by jumping on the dumplings on the pillars. if you let your energy level drain jagged lines will appear around '''Young Cricket meaning he is out of energy or very hungry then is game over. ''WarioWare Gold '''Young Cricket' and Master Mantis go to an amusement park, where he believes he has the task of protecting his master from the Precious Prancers (a carousel). In the end of the game he uses the Precious Prancing Pounce to catch Wario when he runs away with the money he earned from their games. Personality Young Cricket loves dumplings and is the apprentice of Master Mantis. He appears to be a focused, serious character in WarioWare: Smooth Moves and Game and Wario. He also is shown to be a little impulsive, as seen in his opening cutscene in Smooth Moves. In WarioWare Gold his serious personality still remains, but more for comedic effect. Young Cricket also appears to have a tendency to over exaggerate. He is also a lot more cheerful in this incarnation, as he is seen smiling more often than his other game appearances. Abilities and Powers In the Kung Fu game in Game and Wario, Young Cricket has the ability to jump extremely high, even without boosters. Biology (add decsription) Trivia * Young Cricket appeared in "Rhythm Heaven Fever" in a 2-player game, called “Kung Fu Ball" Gallery Artwork YoungCricket(WWSM)0.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves YoungCricket(WWDIY)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. YoungCricket(G&W)0.png| Game & Wario YoungCricket(G&W)1.png| Game & Wario MantisCricket(G&W)0.png| Game & Wario (with Master Mantis) YoungCricket(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold YoungCricket(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold Group(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold TouchLeague(WWG).png| WarioWare Gold Screenshots PreciousPrancers(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Precious Prancers) PreciousPrancers(WWG)1.png MunchyMonk(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Munchy Monk) '' ()'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Touch League